Can you do me a fervor?
by ivory tear
Summary: Natsume’s feeling very high, and he’s more or less no longer himself... Add that to an innocent Mikan, who didn’t even know how he really feels about her. Will she finally know the meaning of love this time? Or will she regret it?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Natsume's feeling very high, and he's more or less no longer himself... Add that to an innocent Mikan, who didn't even know how he really feels about her. Will she finally know the meaning of love this time? Or will she regret it?

**Can you do me a fervor?**

**Chapter 1**

**The last dance**

It was a fine night at Central town…

The night sky's littered with billions of gleaming stars and the atmosphere was filled with excitement and anticipation for the coming event: The Last Dance.

The Last Dance was a special event wherein people who want to remember each other and create a bond between them dance together before the grand torch. Each year, Alice academy celebrates this festive occasion by preparing games and activities to commemorate the event.

This year, however, it was an especially important event for Mikan Sakura, who just turned seventeen that year.

"Mikan, you're already seventeen!" her friends told her, "That's only one year before you reach your maturity, and you still act like a child."

"Huh?" Mikan replied quizzically, unable to understand what they meant.

Her friends sadly nodded to each other, "She needs some learning to do before she can even grasp what we're talking about here." the other whispered to her friend.

She nodded in silence, "Yeah, about time that she finds out Natsume's---"

"Natsume's what?"

The familiar voice cut through the conversation and silenced the surrounding crowd. Excited yet discreet murmurs and buzzing arose from the gathered people as they watched Natsume Hyuuga emerge from a clear space, wearing an elegant black tuxedo that finely matched his handsome features. Ruka followed behind him looking just as handsome in his white tux.

Seven years of staying in Alice Academy and they had been adequately molded into good-looking men, each with their own characteristic development and hauling effects on the females.

Mikan saw the two and started to greet them both when Natsume barged in, "Ruka," he said to him, noticing him turn rigid again.

He knew why he acts that way a year ago; he needn't be reminded.

"If polka-dotted panties interest you that much, you can stay." He told him curtly without looking at him, "I don't need to waste my time being with this idiot."

As if the first remark hadn't have its effect on Mikan, who stood before them with her mouth open in shock, he added to the insult with a discourteous leave and passed right beside her.

Mikan's friends exchanged a worried look as they saw her face low and unmoving, the typical indication of an upcoming attack.

She was starting to convulse in anger, shame or both.

"Stop." A hand held before Natsume extended. It was Mikan's.

The young man flatly looked at her with his crimson eyes, seeming to possess its own luster. The people gathered around were starting to stir in agitation, aware of what may possibly ensue.

They have more or less gotten some news about what occurred between this two, and what they were seeing right now could probably mean trouble.

-

It was a year ago, that night at the same last dance festival…

Mikan and Natsume's relationship with each other have ascended into another level. His insults only came rarely then and it was mild and inoffensive. He was starting to treat her nice and...just slightly special, which when compared to his other relationships except for Ruka, can already be considered a major miracle. This has never happened before as far as people who knew Natsume know, and this show of affection indicated only one thing: something will happen soon---something that will shock everyone.

And then… it did happen.

That night, on the same festival, due to a series of conspiracies, Mikan somehow found herself alone during the Last Dance. Everyone had their own secret watching place as they observed what Natsume's move will be. Eventually, he appeared suddenly and sat beside Mikan, who greeted him in the usual amiable way.

"Why aren't you dancing?" his tone was indifferent as he asked her without looking.

"Hotaru and Ruka's no where to be found." she said casually, "I don't see anybody I know to dance with…"

Natsume said nothing.

From somewhere around the bushes and dark corners, the spectators tensed and kept their ravings to themselves at Mikan's outright innocence… it made it especially bad because it was Natsume she was spewing her innocence with. But the young man just sat there and watched the dance.

After a while, Mikan asked, "Don't you have anyone to dance with, Natsume?"

This time, Natsume looked at her directly, hoping that even in this gesture he'll be able to pass his message through. "No, I don't have anybody to dance with."

Mikan smiled to herself, "Then we're the same!" she said and went on watching the dance.

Another moment passed… and nothing.

From the bushes, someone whispered out loud, "Damn it, what's with the shell! Break through!"

"Look, the guy's hopes are crushing in!"

"Out of the way!" Sumire's frustrated voice suddenly emerged.

She came out of her hiding place, and gathering some of her members, strode to where Mikan was, who was already starting to bid a hopeless Natsume goodbye.

"_Damn idiot! As president of his fan-club, it's my priority to ensure Natsume's happiness----regardless the consequences…"_ Sumire's mind started reasoning and arguing with herself, _"…and that stupid idiot once-one star dared REJECT him?? Ooh yes, she's going to pay…" _

"Hi Mikan! Who's your partner for the last dance?" Sumire butted in with her loud catchy voice.

Mikan smiled before replying, "Oh hi Sumire! You're here too!"

From the bench Natsume was left alone. His crumbling pride and honor was visible in his appearance as it tried to regain its shattered ego to no avail. He of course knew where everyone really was, and that only worsened the situation.

Sumire saw that, and motioning the girls to be silent, handled the problem with her loud voice, "OH, isn't that Natsume _your partner_??" she looked extravagantly to the corner, hoping to indicate the young man sitting alone on the bench.

He looked like he was ready to leave and disappear.

But Mikan still showed no signs of recognition like a true numbskull.

She saw a howalon booth by the corner and exclaimed,

"Howalons! I never thought I'd see those here!" she left for the booth without a word.

By the time Mikan got hold of the Howalon box, Natsume was gone from his place, leaving the surrounding people with mixed emotions, disappointment in the lead. Those who knew were aware that it was over; whatever had clung to maintain Mikan and Natsume's friendship was broken and tossed away… but Mikan didn't know that----

-

---but this time, she was going to find out.

In fact, maybe she already knew.

Natsume looked at the girl then to her outstretched hand that blocked his way. His left hand twitched as if having an uncontrollable itch and then started to spark with fire, when before it happened, Mikan's hand grasped it tightly and nullified it unknowingly.

"You're going to dance with me." She said forcefully and began dragging a shocked Natsume out to the square where hundreds of couples danced merrily.

The others can only stand and watch.

-

"You're going to dance with me, whether you like it or not." Mikan was saying grimly as she dragged Natsume out to the square, but midway along he jerked and let it go rudely.

Mikan turned and saw the impudent smile on his face. She suddenly knew he wasn't going to come off so easily.

"Come on, I'll show you what you wanted all along. This is it, isn't it?" she challenged.

Natsume only smiled impudently. "Hmpf, what do you know?"

"What?"

"Tell me..." he turned his back on her, his voice speaking low and sarcastic, "How can an idiot like you know anything about love?" he started walking away, leaving Mikan puzzled and frustrated.

"What do I know about 'love'..?" she said aloud to herself, then shouted to Natsume's diminishing figure, "I'm not an idiot, you moron!"

Mikan made her way to the square where Hotaru and the others was, trying to think about what he just said… Maybe she can ask her best friend about it.

What did she know about love?

-

"What the hell did you do with that disintegrating FUME??"

"Oh-my-god! I left it! I left it on the northern forest!!"

The two seniors conversed low by the bushes near the high school division building. Both were wearing black tuxedos that allowed concealment for them as they hid low by the shadows.

The taller one who asked the latter hit him on the head, "Do you have to _shout_?? Shut up!"

The slimmer one who was wearing eyeglasses still seemed agitated, "I LEFT it!!" he wheezed in a controlled effort to lower his voice, "I left iiitttt! I left IT in the northern forest! In the uppermost part of the north-ern fo-rest!"

"Yeah, exactly." The taller one said, "You have to repeat it."

"I le—ft i—t… OW!" the slimmer one shut up completely when the other slapped him hard on the back.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to get caught. That's why we're getting out of here." He stood up and strode away without waiting for his companion.

"Wait!"

The two slipped quietly into the night and returned to the square, where the people were happily enjoying themselves.

-

Movements from the bushes marked Natsume's entrance to the Northern forest--- the only real place he goes to celebrate this so-called 'Last Dance'…

Even though he was given access to the square a year ago to attend the event, this place was really the only place where he truly felt he belonged during times like this where everyone have the freedom to express their happiness and not fear anything.

Those privileges belonged to people who didn't have to hide their past because it was so dark.

He, on the other hand, was part of a different category… He was one of those who were destined to be kept forever in hiding because he happened to possess something that was going to harm others, as bad as it was. It already became a part of him anyway, so much that he no longer minded.

He walked the length of the place, familiar with its twisting pathways and shortcuts, the night critters dwelling in the night and the comforting silence it creates around the place… for some reason, there was something different here tonight, but with the events occupying most of his mind and concentration, he simply didn't care.

"Mikan…" he said her name to himself in hopelessness. Sitting himself by the tree with the great view of fireworks, he let himself go deep and think what he usually can't when he's with normal people.

The stubborn, inborn-innocent Mikan Sakura… she who always insists to release him from his darker side of the world to rejoin her people and her ideals… Natsume was thinking and let himself smile.

"_The big idiot. And she's not even aware how stupid she really is..." _Natsume thought , remembering her reaction, "_Just hauls in people without really thinking about what will happen to her… She---"_

There was a sudden clinking sound beside him.

Natsume just had enough thought to look beside him when the spidery machine dropped on its eight legged metal feet, released a latch on its head, and then expelled gaseous fumes directed on Natsume's face.

He struggled and gagged at the strong smell, trying to get away from it. But the fumes diffused to the entire area and before long, he inhaled a whole lot of it to fill his lungs.

Natsume collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

-

_a while after Natsume left Mikan…_

Hotaru and the others were gathered in a group, conversing about something when Mikan came.

"Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna! You're all here!" she said.

The girls look at her somewhat sadly. By and by, suddenly they each had a reason to leave.

"Oh there's Misaki-sensei!" Anna giggled, "Got to go! See you later, Mikan."

"Anna wait!" Nonoko went after her.

Soon only Hotaru and Mikan were sitting on the table. Mikan felt uncomfortable, and she didn't know why… she had a feeling they all knew what happened, but they're keeping their opinion to themselves and she was struggling to find out about something…

"Hotaru…" Mikan began uncertainly.

The raven-haired girl continued to sip her iced tea as if no one said a word.

"Hey… Hotaru. Can I ask something?"

Still no reply.

"Can I…" she started to say, "How can I know…how to love?"

Hotaru nearly choked on her drink. When she regained herself, she looked at Mikan, who continued, "Or even know how to love someone? Or even know when a person loves someone?"

Hotaru considered her best friend for a while, staring at her confused face with her prying indigo eyes… and then she went back sipping her tea.

"You're confusing yourself." was Hotaru's advice.

"What?"

Hotaru looked at her again, "And don't tell me 'how'. You should know that." She finished, as if that settled everything.

Mikan felt utterly hopeless she simply deduced that everyone was in low spirits and didn't want to talk to her, so she stayed quiet…

"Loving someone doesn't always have to come with awareness…" Hotaru said suddenly, her blank quality of a voice lacking emotion, "Sometimes, it just comes." She looked at her, "When you're in love, you'll know. It's that part when you give yourself for others without expecting anything in return."

Mikan perked up from her gloomy state. Though not sure how to interpret Hotaru's mysterious advice, she felt happy that someone was concerned.

"Mikan, can you do me a favor?" her bestfriend suddenly asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you be aware of what people indirectly expresses to you?" she was saying as if scolding her, "Sometimes, what you see isn't always what you think they are."

"Huh?" Mikan replied, unable to understand what she truly meant, "Sometimes appearances are not true?"

Hotaru stopped sipping her tea to look at her friend, "Mikan… sometime… when you get yourself in trouble, you'll remember what I said."

"Hotaru!" she could only say. Not knowing what else to talk about, Mikan stayed quiet for the rest of the night, until the announcement began.

The speaker went on stage before them and was heralded by lights and alice effects. He stood before the microphone and began, "Good evening to one and all. Tonight, in this special occasion, I'm going to present the results of the poll for Mr. and Ms. Alice Academy for this year!"

A loud round of applause and excited cheers cut through the crowd.

The speaker continued, eyeing everyone, "Shall we move on with the announcement?" he waited for the crowd to agree and, receiving more than what he expected, he continued, accompanied by drum rolls.

"Oh I forgot! Before that…" he cut through abruptly, "As a special feature for the upcoming Valentines day and commemoration for this very productive year, we are going to give a one week holiday vacation to the winners, plus a one chance to choose someone of the opposite sex to accompany them. The trip will be made in an exclusive private island owned by the academy..."

When he finished, a new sound broke through, and the crowds were excited, intrigue and envious at the same time, their clamoring growing stronger by the minute. The secretary came and handed him an announcement.

"The administration would also like to extend their appreciation to the efforts of senior students who made all the production and convenience possible! Heads of the Latent, Special Ability, Somatic ability, Technology group and last but not the least the dangerous ability class!" he paused as the secretary handed another rolled up paper, "Ah, here are some of the bright ones! Tobita Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Kokoro, and all the students under the Special Ability class, who all excelled splendidly in this year's events. The following mentioned tonight are all granted with the special vacation tour, accompanied by some of the best teachers of the school."

Squeals of delight coming from the mentioned ones resounded around.

The announcer wasted no time. As the drum rolls began to echo again, he spoke in his high voice, "So this year's Ms. Alice Academy is none other than…. Hotaru Imai!!" at the mention of the name, the spotlight immediately zoomed in on Hotaru's place and the applause was deafening.

"Hotaru, you're so lucky!"

"You get to choose someone! That's so romantic!"

"None of this has ever happened before! Congratulations!"

Her supporters and friends thanked her while she sat in silence, continued to sip her tea.

The announcer continued when the noise died down, "And can everyone guess who'll be Mr. Alice Academy this year?" he trailed off mysteriously.

The surrounding people gave out names and erroneous guesses. After they made their own wishing, a secretary handed the special piece of rolled-up paper containing the name of the winner.

He began to read it, "And so, this year's Mr. Alice Academy----"a long pause ensued as the announcer controlled his features from contorting into amazement, then, "Ah, we have a new one!" he finally said, "Natsume Hyuuga!"

This time the noise that erupted was uncontrollable. Some were swooning, some were secretly fearful, but most of them were exhilarated.

This was going to be one controversial event…

At the tables, Mikan felt her heart momentarily stop and began to pound in her ears. She had a bad feeling about this…

The spotlight zoomed in but couldn't find Natsume and continued to search around confusingly. The crowd soon hushed down and began to search.

"Oh where is Mr. Hyuuga?" the announcer remarked when from the backstage came a low, disturbing voice.

"Right here."

From the gloom of the shadows emerged Natsume, and the announcer involuntarily took a step back at the sight, as if on an impulse. He first thought he was seeing a different man, but upon taking note of the one star on the collar of Natsume's black tux, he knew he was not mistaken.

_But still…_

"Congratulations, Mr. Hyuuga!" the announcer held out his hand but instead, Natsume shot him a smile that made his skin pricked with goosebumps. He withdrew it immediately like one who would withdraw his hand from highly toxic waters.

He looked at the delirious crowd instead.

"Winners will submit their chosen partners by the administration building… and be sure to bring your partner with you! Have a happy trip! That is all, good night."

Mikan found herself looking at the stage where Natsume was.

He was staring directly at her…

And she's certain he was a different man.

Mikan was suddenly very sure who he'll be choosing.

-

**Author's Notes: **

So… what will happen now?  'fervor' means 'a feeling of great warmth and intensity', and it's related to what will happen later on. :D just find out. Don't forget to review!!! By the way, this is not 'lemon/lime fic'---whatever that means.


	2. Chapter 2

_From me, the author (10/30/07): _Sem-break and the arrival of my good ol brother always have one thing in common: I'll be spending most of my time messing with new RPG games again and reading really good books and novels. And true enough, here comes high caliber games I simply can't leave lying there untouched. XD These are all the reasons why I'm lagging off in my duty to update lately but of course I'll be around long enough to finish everything I've started… XD Though for some reason, I feel sad that Ms. Wigi's going to leave so soon… XC. The coming of Halloween has never been more "hollow" than it is right now. :C …Anyways, on with the chapter!!! xD

**Chapter 2:**

**Second Thoughts**

---that morning, in Mikan's 2-star room---

She sat up on her double mattress bed, being unable to go back to sleep again…

She remembered she had a bad dream, but try as she might she couldn't remember what it was.

Mikan stared at the domed ceiling of her room and focused on the cracks running on it, thinking how Natsume looked the night before---when the door opened.

Hotaru appeared on the doorway, her same blank face rid of any signs of emotions. But Mikan knew her too well to know that she feels something too.

"Hotaru, good morning!!" Mikan hailed, but the raven-haired girl ignored her as she sat beside her on the bed.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?"

"Natsume is different. Be careful." She said without preamble.

And it was as if Mikan was hearing her words in slow motion… she had the same feeling. So even her bestfriend knows about it…

"Don't worry Hotaru, I've decided to be his partner if he chooses me." Mikan assured her.

…"_Which I know he will" _somewhere on the back of her mind added.

Hotaru stared at her, an unreadable expression on her face. She knew Mikan will be thinking that way, but to actually find out that she consents---

"Good luck, Mikan." was all she could say, and turned to leave.

The way she said it strongly reminded her of a grim premonition.

-

Meanwhile, Ruka is out on the poultry farm, checking out on giant Piyo, the mutated chick.

Even after many years, he was still attached to the little animal like it was his first love… Giant Piyo haven't changed a bit since, probably a defect in the growth hormones, and it was still the same huge bag of feathers Ruka so adored and loved.

"Those beady eyes speak right to my innermost soul…"he murmured as he caressed the loving chick. Piyo beamed back a look of feeling the same helplessness in love.

"It tells me how in pain you are…" he said as if sympathizing to some unknown grief.

"Your golden-beak is a thing of wonder in its form…and ah, those smooth feathers…" Ruka cuddled on the feather in speechless bliss. Meanwhile on a piece of hole on the wall hidden from anyone's sight, a piece of film is rolling by, recording everything worth the publicity….

--

The sly raven-haired girl confronted Ruka that afternoon.

He happened to be shopping in central town… but he was aware that Natsume was gone for days and wasn't back yet. Hotaru Imai took this opportunity to launch her plan.

She saw him buying some eggs and quickly went over to his place with her zero-gravity duck scooter.

"You're alone." She remarked when she saw him.

Ruka took one look at her and a frown creased his smooth forehead. He continued sorting out eggs, trying not to meet her eyes, "What do you want?" he asked gruffly. The girl was up to blackmailing him again… he wondered what she was going to bargain this time…

"I'm not here to sell any of your pictures." Hotaru droned her explanation, "I came for your friend."

Ruka stopped what he was doing and turned to give a surprise look. He only had one friend… what the hell could she want from Natsume?

"He's not here. Even I don't know where he is…" he was saying sulkily when he remembered how he's been worrying about him. Natsume's been gone for a night and he haven't even seen him in his bedroom. It's as if he just disappeared after that night when he was heralded Mr. Alice Academy.

Ruka looked at Hotaru now, as if he already knew what she came here for.

"I would like to make a truce." Hotaru proclaimed.

The young man arched a brow in complete doubt, "For what?"

"You probably haven't heard…" Hotaru began, "Mikan agreed to be his companion."

The world suddenly crashed in around Ruka, as Hotaru had hoped. He couldn't believe this… but he should've known better. Even if Natsume didn't force or threaten Mikan into coming with him, she would still go because she had---'matters' to settle with him. Ruka slumped down in abject misery… even though he was well aware of what they feel for each other, he can't deny the fact that he still liked Mikan after all this time.

Meanwhile Hotaru was looking at him get over himself. It was starting to work.

"…A truce for the time when matters between this two will be settled." She was saying, "You're not the only one worried…"

Ruka finally understood her point. He looked at her, "What are your plans?"

The other turned her back on him as she said, "You're coming with me to the trip."

For a moment, he couldn't hide the complete shock on his face at her direct statement. He was starting to think otherwise of Imai's real motives but, coming to think of it… Both of the people they care about are far from their knowing. Natsume didn't look very—good that night, and he had an overwhelming feeling that he wasn't the same man. This trip, if he goes along, would mean he'll be able to watch Natsume's actions---and to see if something was really wrong with him…

"Hey… That's right!" he said aloud, finally getting it all, "That way we can watch over them..." but Ruka suddenly paused, thinking if he could really trust this girl who had embarrassed him more than a couple of times… but she had a point. Besides, they had one thing in mind.

"All right! I agree." He said reluctantly. Hotaru just looked at him in that blank way of hers, then speed off without even a word of goodbye.

For some reason, Ruka still doubt it.

--

Finally the day came when they were going to depart for the island…

Mikan glanced at the familiar people on board the ferry, noting their happy excited faces… for some reason, she just can't get herself to smile as they do. She kept remembering the incident at the administration building.

Mikan went to register herself in as Natsume's companion…

"Name please?

"Mikan Sakura."

"Just a moment"

After a moment, a kind of horror slowly marked on the poor registrar's face.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" he exclaimed in utter skepticism and fear, then looked at Mikan as if she were some kind of loon, "You're Mikan?" he asked her, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes… but ho---"

"Go now! And may god bless you on your trip!" he cried.

"He already went here?" Mikan found herself asking out loud, incredulity in her voice. She could not believe Natsume Hyuuga, greatest snob and emotionless guy, could march here and declare her as his partner and go away without trouble.

"Oh won't you know…" the registrar said sarcastically, then shivered, "He could've burned me if someone didn't come around! I thought he was being some kind of rough guy when he came here alone and demanded that you were his companion… I didn't take it seriously and he burned me!" he almost recoiled as if remembering the experience, then grimaced even more as he looked at her with incredulous eyes, "But to see you here actually confirming it!" he shivered again, "Good luck to you. Your friend doesn't look like he'll be treating you very nice…" He muttered, "Those eyes…" a shiver shook his body and he couldn't continue.

Mikan had left the building, feeling inevitably sick and skeptical. Natsume himself came and registered the two of them… she wondered what prompted him to do so. From the description of the registrar, it appeared as if he was some kind of dangerous criminal, which looking back to it, Mikan realized it matched how he looked the night before: scary and… _different._

"_I wonder what happened to him?" _Mikan somehow found herself thinking, _"It's probably something I said just then…" _she thought.

But even to her mind, it sounded like a lie.

Now as she stood by the railing of the ferry, she suddenly wasn't very sure that this was going to be a good idea.

--

The ferry slowed and abruptly staggered to a stop, jerking Mikan awake to reality. They finally arrived…

She started to look around, expecting to see a beautiful tropical island filled with sun and cheery inhabitants when to her disappointment saw otherwise.

The view presented itself like a shocking revelation… It was as if someone placed a dark curtain over all their anticipation. The island seemed so dull and… _gloomy._

From overhead up high on the skies, the mid-morning sun was covered by the forbidding nimbus clouds that would later signal rain. The effect of this on the surroundings was utterly degrading and robbing life… The white sands looked stale and dead amidst the sunless place, the seas and its waves appeared rougher and ruthless as it beat on the shores, and the coconut trees and other vegetation appeared like horrible pale things that looked more dead than alive even though the chilly wind moved its branches.

Everything was in a color of black and white…

Needless to say, everyone felt the same too.

This was going to be one _gray_ vacation…

----

Notes from the author: Please review!! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** Hi, I'm back!! Okay, before the complaints of my more than one month hiatus, I'd like to post my greetings here, as payback. Springfairy14: Springy-san! yey, another flaw! thanks!, wingsgirl15: I try to leave as few cliff hangers as possible especially when I'll be gone for long, but it's still there huh. xD, melissa1995: wow!, KuroTenshii11: find out what happens next, of course. :D Natsume will get very bad... (maniacal laughter), ruinprincess: I know. it also pains me to be out and not updating for so long. :) clippit: Ah clippit-san finally posted a review at long last! I'm so glad. Happy b-day hehe. xD, halftherainbow: glad you do! post more opinions, neh?

Awww-kay, there! Rurouni Kenshin will also be up some time in the future... hehe. Moving on to the chapter... I hope this will be nice. Enjoy! xD

--

**Chapter 3**

"Students, welcome to the island!" Narumi announced to the gathered students on deck, smiling at their bewildered expressions as he continued on his speech. "I'm here as your speaker and tour guide! Today we will tour around the island…" he said lavishly, "I hope you enjoy your stay!" With that last word, he motioned them to follow him towards the shore to begin.

The rest of the confused academy students, getting no answers, decided for the best and followed suit to Narumi's lively swaying figure. Their blonde-teacher seemed to be enjoying this a lot as if it was an ordinary sunny day, his costume matching his ever gregarious personality, donning himself a Hawaiian polo shirt with wild colors and beach shorts as pair, coupled by colorful leis and flowers adorning his feminish features, much to the notice of the students.

"Hey… Am I the only one who thinks that Narumi-sensei's antics don't fit in this place..?" Nonoko asked worriedly, to which the naughty Mochiage replied.

"Oh, sure it does Nonoko." He said sarcastically, "Give him the credit and notice his show for a change. I bet few of us really notice him like that back at the academy." He snorted a laugh, glancing at his way then muttered, "Look at him now. He's got everyone's compliment."

And they all turned to look at him happily escorting a pack of wiry students. His get-up, attitude and demeanor did not agree with the background.

"Speaking of weird sightings, has anyone seen Natsume?" a question from one of them echoed around and they all turned to look at each other.

"Yeah, where is he?" someone asked the other in a hushed voice.

"Beats me." The fangirl replied, her eyes suddenly twinkling with excitement, "But I do hope Natsume won't show up, because that'll really spice things around here!" she squealed in sheer excitement as she daydreamed, "Natsume turns into some really vicious prince of darkness and haunts the night, searching for beautiful young women like me to consume on his own… Oh that would be gorgeous."

Sumire, upon overhearing the behavior one of her members, restrained a rebuke on the tip of her tongue and decided to let it pass for now; even fanclub members follow their own ethics, and this was beyond the agreement.

But thinking about it, Natsume really was gone… and although his disappearance caused a hailstorm of reactions for everyone concerned, there was something in it that puzzled her…

For instance, he disappeared--- for one whole night… and in very weird circumstances.

Normally, back at the academy, he would disappear from the sight of a spying fanclub member for a maximum of thirty minutes to booth, not counting his leave for missions. That was according to their fanclub's spy community, whose members were already decreasing due to the casualties often suffered; Natsume did not tolerate leniency even on girls when it comes to invading his privacy.

"_Something might have happened to him?_" the thought suddenly occurred to Sumire. It sounded more like an affirmation.

-_Later that night…-_

The log cabin they settled in was comfortable enough, with a good number of rooms to accommodate all of them. There was a heavy feel about as if it had not been cleaned for a long while, its wooden floors and walls caked with dirt and dust. The guests of the island tried not to be gloomy about the whole dirt thing, settling for other affairs instead.

Since the fireplace was old and rickety what with the cobblestones supporting it had crumbled away, they settled for a makeshift bonfire at the center of the foyer, where they all huddled close to its offered warmth.

Meanwhile the roll-call for their attendance was being checked. One person in particular was missing.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" Narumi's gaily voice encircled the room. The others looked at each other uncertainly, fearing the answer either way. This was bad… A sudden hush enveloped the room as the students whispered their opinions to each other, growing fearful and thrilled at the same time, meanwhile their teacher's voice continued to call out his name in its crooning tone, not a trace of alarm in it.

Finally, after what seemed a minute of calling out Natsume's name, Narumi simply dismissed the fact.

"Oh. He's probably gone star-gazing." He remarked amiably to one horror-eyed student who happened to be staring at him, then added a wink, "You know young men these days…"

The student could only stare in answer, as he watched his teacher turn his back and continue on his work.

The event caused quite a stir, and around them gossips buzzed like flies. Mikan couldn't help but overhear.

"Hey, did you know??" one student hissed to the one beside her, trying to keep her voice low, "That Sakura-Hyuuga affair? It was the girl who actually ditched him!"

Her companion perked upon hearing the interesting bit of gossip, "Really? Where?"

"No, not where!" She snapped back, "I meant she rejected him! And do I say, he's quite the famous, looker kind of guy, I heard."

"That's harsh. Well, I heard of it too." She languidly nodded in agreement, "How can't I? It's all over the campus and scoops for one whole year, I think I've actually memorized some of the details." She added dully.

"You know the latest report." She enthusiastically handed her a piece of clipping.

'_Last night, Mikan was reported to have been sighted at the last dance, forcing Natsume to dance with her, but he bitterly refused. He disappeared after that, only to reappear at the announcement of Mr. Alice Academy. Some say he looked different, but most of the fangirls came to a full agreement that he improved in appearance and aura, squealing peals of excitement for approval. That was the last time Hyuuga was ever mentioned…'_

The girl stopped. "Do you think this will ever end? I wonder how though?"

The overly enthusiastic girl replied, "With utmost pleasure!" she began giggling in hopeless thrill, then went back to her own world.

Beside them, Mikan sagged, filled with guilt and remorse for what she did to the man…

So that's what was really happening… she thought. But the idea of having humiliated Natsume depressed her more than all the nasty gossips around.

"Natsume…" she mumbled desolately, "I wonder what I did to offend him so much---"

From behind, someone suddenly bumped her back. It was Hotaru, her same blank face devoid from expression. The action was intended, but Mikan wasn't affected.

"Hotaru! You came…" her presence didn't help her any; she was still sad. "So you heard of it too huh." She sighed.

Her friend just sat beside her, sitting on the bench in front of the makeshift bonfire.

"I wonder what I did…" Mikan started, then her voice took a note of anger, "…I wonder what I did to offend him so much enough that he has to disappear like that..!" she said aloud. From around her, the students stared, much to her ignorance.

"Why?" Mikan boomed, "Why does he have to run away like the moron that he is, especially right now!" she banged her fist on the wooden floor, thoroughly deep in the drama. Some of the spectators stood up from their seats to take note of the outraged Mikan, some slightly amused as they watched.

"Why??" she cried. Her turbulent, confused eyes met Hotaru's dull indigo ones, seeking answer. "Do you know Hotaru? Do you??" she demanded with grave seriousness.

Hotaru stared at her for a moment before turning away, "No." came her plain reply.

"I have to know!" she insisted, shedding her pain in her voice, "I must know! Natsume, why are you gooonnnee…?" she howled.

"…Hey, miss." A voice called out from far away, "You want to know?"

Mikan raised her grieving face to meet the call, then sadly answered, "Yes…"

"Then you should go outside." He promptly said, his dull voice monotonous, "You'll find your answer." With that last mocking reply, he turned to join the others.

Mikan looked around to find out that she was alone in the foyer and that everyone has gone outside… there seems to be some kind of commotion on the porch.

"Fire, fire! Whee!!" the nearest student she encountered squealed in delight. He was obviously occupied with his bliss.

"What happened?" Mikan asked.

The other puffy-faced student looked at her with glazed eyes. "Huh? Fire?" he thought, then switched back to the object of his bliss, "Yes! Fire! Fire! Wheeee!" he raised his chubby arms and jumped ecstatically. "More, more! Fire, fire! Hehe!"

She stared at him, completely thrown off guard. _"What the hell..?" _

She shrugged. No help there.

Mikan saw Hotaru and the others on the porch, but her friend seems to be preoccupied with something.

"Hotaru!" she cried when she reached her. She was so busy doing something it totally distracted her of her current question. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Her friend did not even look up from her flamingo video recorder when she said, "I'm recording the event that will later be the center of attention. Don't distract me."

"Oh…" Mikan could only say, "Well, I guess I'll be off then." she went without a word, wondering how she'll be able to find out what's happening.

Mikan stared at the people gathered around her; they were looking at something beyond them. She tried to get their attention but they were too preoccupied to give her time, and their bodies blocked all the view she could ever glimpse.

So, sitting herself by the corner of the porch, she contented herself staring at their dominating behinds, hoping to find some answers there.

It wasn't long before she was going to get it though.

"Hey! Fire in the hole! Fire in the hole!!" the a muffled urgent voice kept calling from above Mikan. It was coming from beyond the roof, but then….

"Huh? There's no hole in---" Mikan stood up too late to dodge. Misaki-sensei crashed on the roof and landed on top of Mikan in a flurry of events, she didn't even have time to realize how he got there.

"Oow…" Mikan groaned from her teacher's weight.

"Ahehe. Nice catch, Sakura. You'll have additional points from me." He added awkwardly and hurriedly stood up before the academy students.

"That rotten roof won't be good enough to stop me from delivering the news! Thank Ms. Sakura here, who was right below to catch my fall." He said to them all. From behind him Mikan was muttering complaints to herself about an aching back and heavy weight.

"Misaki-sensei, what happened??" one student inquired, "We saw something brightly glowing over there but we can't figure out what it is!"

"Good question!" his teacher replied in almost mocking joyousness, "I was hoping you should ask that."

"Of course you don't know." Misaki began, then switched to more serious tones, "One of the cabins around here just caught fire as if by some freak of nature."

Gasps of surprise resounded around the group.

"It caught fire??"

"You betcha." He was saying, "And now, I'd like to find out something." He was rummaging through his pockets, searching something. Finally he held it up.

It was a boxer shorts with blue guns as a pattern.

"Does anybody of you recognize to whom this---"

A loud gasp swallowed Misaki's voice before he could finish. It was Sumire.

"That boxer shorts! I know that..!" Sumire gasped as she pointed out, "Limited editions of Natsume's boxer shorts collection, the rarest of them all! It only existed in pictures taken in private, and even those put our member's lives at great risk!" she narrated gravely, "Give me that---" she made a lounge for the dangling shorts but Misaki-sensei pulled it out of her reach.

"Not so fast. I'll take this in custody as evidence for the crime scene." Misaki said grimly and stashed away the thing.

"I will inform the other teachers of this. Meanwhile, wait inside the cabin and don't go out." With that final word, Misaki disappeared into the night, leaving the students filled with questions.

"Natsume put the cabin on fire??"

"It's just evidence idiot. There's no witness yet."

"But his alice is fire. He's been acting strange until recently, and now he's disappeared! You still doubt it?"

"Well, no… In fact, maybe I would've liked it better…"

"He's the only one who could've done that…"

"Yeah. I agree. Maybe he's gone hiding now…"

Mikan only heard the voices around her through a muffled consciousness. So… He had done it. The sliver of doubt remaining at the back of her mind was gone; the cues she'd seen and heard was no longer a thing for speculation.

This act had proved it all.

He was mad.

--

**Author's notes: **Narumi maintains his OCness here, as you can see. :) Something's happened, and that was really the cause of all the people concerned becoming high for no apparent reason. Find out its effect on Natsume by the next chapter:) Haha, by then maybe you can tell me if I should change the rating. That goes the same for this chapter… tell me, how's it!? Honest:)

Anyway, the next upload will take slightly longer… I suppose. If my niece doesn't holler and mess with me for 30 minutes then I'm free to type as pleased. Whaha. :) But reviews will always make the next update easier…and faster. That's a promise. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 12-13-07: Thank you all for reading and reviewing... :) **

**Chapter 4**

**Innocence pays**

"Hey, they already found out who did it…" the thin man with eyeglasses said timidly.

"Yeah, who?" the other taller one replied idly. They were both behind the cabin in the island, conversing low. It was already past bed time and sensing the perfect opportunity, the man with the eyeglasses sought the other for a conference. But his companion didn't seem the least interested as he gobbled his food without even looking up at him.

"I-It was… It was Natsume." the slimmer one with the eyeglasses finally blurted, eager to get out of his system. He sighed visibly.

The taller one managed to look up at him incredulously before he replied. "What?!" the answer blew itself on the other's face in a spray of bits of food and saliva. But the man with the eyeglasses didn't mind as he blinked back at him; there were other things nastier than being sprayed by food in your own face… Natsume's going out of control, for example.

"What do we do now? Natsume is already scary enough without the fume messing with his mind…" the one with the eyeglasses whined miserably, "If he goes around---"

"Fool!" his burly companion snapped, "Should've thought about that when you entered this mess." He began pacing, "Of course, there was Hyuuga to consider! Of all people!" he cursed into the air in helpless frustration.

"Sssh! Not so loud!" the man with the eyeglass told him timidly, "They'll hear us!"

"Yeah, bet my fur." The other retorted, "They'll hear more than that when this incident goes out on the open."

"Wha…What do you mean?" the other asked after a moment, panicky, "You're not saying you'll tell them about this!?" He was reluctant to be with this man in the first place. But circumstances became inevitable; he was simply forced to be in his company as long as the incident was still present.

"Oh, will I do that." He confirmed. His four-eyed companion paled at that, to which he said to him, "What? You want to risk everyone finding out what happened too late?"

The man with the eyeglasses gave out a sigh. He had a point there… the effects of the fume were unpredictable at most depending on the individual who happened to inhale it, but it had one thing for certain: it was dangerous. And there was no telling what kind of effect had settled on Natsume, who was already bad enough to begin with. The incident about one of the cabin catching fire gave them hint that it was a harmful one though… all the more necessary to inform everyone before it was too late.

"You're right…" he sighed again, adjusting to clean his eyeglasses, "With our Technology type alices, it wouldn't be of much help to stop Hyuuga, if ever he does something bad."

His companion nodded, glad that the man finally understood. He looked at the full moon up above, suddenly grave.

"Let's just hope he doesn't spot the object of his fantasy tonight."

--

Mikan fumbled with her fingers over and over in a typical indication of uneasiness as she walked beside her bestfriend along with the others.

"Was it because of the last dance?" Mikan said to her bestfriend beside her, her voice ridden low with guilt, "I shouldn't have done that. I feel so guilty… I-I didn't know he felt that way. If I did, I wouldn't have done that." She added lamely, then became puzzled at what the statement had wrought. "I wonder what I exactly did to make him behave like that…?" she asked innocently.

Her bestfriend stared at her questioning face full of sincerity and persisting luster of youthful innocence; the blank canvass that filtered all the bad and kept its starched whiteness. Hotaru looked thoughtful for a while, considering Mikan as she pondered the answer like she usually did when she didn't get any, observing her with her own deep indigo eyes unfaltering, then she went back to staring ahead, her voice as dull and monotonous, as if nothing has changed.

"Mikan, if you had slapped him and said it was a mistake, I bet he would've forgiven you..." Hotaru was saying monotonously, then looked at her with serious intent. "Trampling one's pride, especially a man's, is a bad choice, most of all if it was done in front of the whole world."

"Then what should I do..?" she asked desperately.

Hotaru looked away before replying, "Nothing."

"What?" Mikan said, flabbergasted.

"You did see his reaction when you offered him to dance last time, haven't you..?" Hotaru clarified, then went back staring emptily into space, as if that was enough argument.

Mikan didn't have to ask her again, realizing her own blunder in full view. She did saw how he reacted, only she didn't pay closer attention at the time. Only a man like Natsume whose pride was graciously humiliated can suddenly turn a cold shoulder to her in a span of one year, without her having done anything wrong.

"_So…I really have hurt him…" _she sighed, _"How can I ever make it up to him?" _Mikan was brooding when a voice broke through her reverie.

"All right everyone!" Narumi was saying over them, "Now that we've all assembled here in the clearing on this fine night, shall we all start doing our individual tasks?"

Answers of reluctant agreement greeted him back, to which he smiled good-naturedly.

"Good! I'm glad everyone's willing to work so hard sharing with the chores!" Narumi was saying, "Now that the storehouse cabin has been burned down by the suspected student---and I'm even sorry to say it had to be Natsume---" he gave his own time to mourn while the others were whispering to each other nervously. He resumed, "Well, we must all share the task to provide ourselves with our own supplies, don't we?" he smiled, "I'm glad you all understand."

Whisperings around grew louder when Narumi finished his speech, and the topic was the same: Natsume Hyuuga. Now that the ferocious Natsume was on the loose and at high for committing another crime anew, it can't be helped that they all feel the fresh danger they were in.

"Sensei!" one worried student among them called out to him, "What about Natsume? What do we do if we come across him?"

The blonde-teacher seemed startled at the brazenness of the question as if it was out of place in his point of seeing things, but he managed to slip back to his old self, "Then what will you do? You can inform the nearest teacher if you want." He advised casually, then broke to laughter, "Oh, I'm just joking. Since we'll all go our separate ways around here, I'll give you this special transmitter you can take with you." He searched something in the pocket of his flowery coat then distributed to them a piece of badge with Jinno's face and his frog occupying the entire space. It grinned at them, almost maliciously in his manner, matching the logo beneath: "_Greatest man alive"_, it announced in daring big letters. One student who read the phrase placed it in his pocket first before unconsciously rubbing his hand clean on his pants, as if he just touched something dirty.

"This was supposed to be a souvenir, given to us from his little celebration back then…" Narumi was saying thoughtfully, as if debating whether to hand it to them. Finally he shrugged it off.

"Well, nothing as important as a souvenir to a student's distress hm?" he gave a little laugh, "Now, go on along. And tuck it safely with you. The frog there on Jinno's shoulder is a button. If you get in touch with Natsume along the way, give the button a push and one of the teachers will come running. Simple huh." He was saying.

"'In touch' huh? I wonder if there's even enough time for that…" one student said miserably.

The students surveyed the little piece of plastic badge as if were not fit for the enormous task it shouldered, but eventually they kept it; it was better than nothing.

"Okay, now let's begin." Narumi announced joyously, and although he didn't purposely meant it, all the students felt the sense of finality contained in it.

--

It was dark and gloomy in the forest as Mikan walked along a path, the twigs and gravel crunching under her slow steps.

For some reason, she had strayed off to a different path leading her somewhere far from the nearest student around...

Their teacher had given them orders to stay in pairs or more, but Mikan, feeling too depressed to mind anyone but her own misery, didn't give it any more thought and found herself wandering off on her own.

Hotaru, who was with her all the time, did not bother to search; she was busy tracking something of her own business that was easily going to gain her the rabbits she prized. Besides, a part of her told her friend would be entirely safe tonight; she held this knowledge with the confidence of a cocky gambler who threw all his winnings on the roll without a thought.

--

"Natsume…" Mikan brooded, walking off to some destination she wasn't aware where it lead. There was only the nocturnal gloom basking the quiet forest in enchantment and beauty to light her way, but there was a slight feeling of danger in the air. The wind blew and howled its own song, creating shadows on the branches here and there, and the constant rustling of leaves suggest something living hiding within. She did not notice any of this, however.

Mikan arrived at a clearing without knowing she had. Light from the full bright moon high above the night sky and the blanket of stars gave all the illumination to her who didn't have the mind to get herself a lamp before getting lost.

Still, she did not mind.

Because the enormity of her mistake swelled within her and showed itself in every bit of her features. Her surroundings might have been all show and paperwork for all she cared. Nothing occupied her mind except the regrets and guilt mingled up inside, feeling for the young man she had unwittingly hurt.

She sat on a flat boulder jutting out from the side of the clearing, feeling downspirited.

"_If only I had known…"_ she was thinking. But then, if she had, what would she do? Mikan's subconscious questioned her.

Thinking about Natsume having feelings for her fought to be brought to the surface of Mikan's mind for an answer, but something pushed it farther back before it could get itself known. So she pondered the question, unknowing. "I guess not…" she settled with the thought, and filled herself with melancholy.

"No, I don't think so." Mikan shrugged… when suddenly she stopped. Something was different---Did she just clearly heard her voice amidst nothing?

The sudden definite silence of the place around caused her to halt in her train of thoughts.

"_Who turned off the volume?"_ she suddenly found herself thinking.

The sounds of the night had disappeared, the howling wind ceased its once mournful dirge… the silence stretched and engulfed even the night and replaced it with the pervading absence of sounds in its place---the quiet which caused her to stop thinking her thoughts and pay more attention.

"Huh." Mikan scoffed, trying her best to ignore the signs. "I'm not afraid." she told herself stubbornly, allaying her fears with her growing voice. It suddenly occurred to her that she was actually in danger…from someone she knew very well. The thought felt like a paradox, she nearly laughed aloud.

As if the stimulated by the sudden silence, Mikan realized she had work to do… and fast. Her task was to gather fire wood and if she was going to acquire a good amount enough for them, she had to start now, scared or not. With firm resolution, she stood and began to walk away, her chest up and a stubborn expression on her face. She was going to do what she must and will ignore what's scaring her. Whatever was happening here didn't seem that important as it did a while ago; she just missed doing a crucial part of her task and she would be burned in a stake for missing out on this one.

"Row row row your boat gently down the stre-am…" she sang aloud as she went, picking up pieces of twigs and branches. Her tone had a slight tremor in it but she didn't notice. By the bushes a rustling sound grew loud enough for any one nearby to hear, but unfortunately Mikan's loud but quivering voice conquered it.

"Merrily merrily merrily merrily life is like a dream…"

Her pile of dried branches grew as she continued scouting the ground for any wood worthy as a fuel for the fire. Meanwhile by the bushes, a pair of red eyes shone… much to her ignorance.

"Row row row your boat gently down the stre-am…" Mikan picked up another long branch and added it to her pile.

"Merrily merrily merri…"

A good branch lied under a huge rock. She bended over to snatch it away and had to wrestle it hard to get it out from its place.

"Now where was I?" she said aloud, forgetting the next line to the lyrics due to the effort she did.

"Oh yeah!" she said aloud, and continued humming to herself, "Life is like a dre—am…"

Suddenly, there was a loud snap as branches and twigs broke. A deep rustling sound emerged from the bushes and made itself known under the light of the moon.

Mikan, finally sensing the figure that emerged, turned to take a look around and made a confetti of the firewood she carried when she saw who it was.

In her complete surprise, she offhandedly threw the twigs and branches she gathered into the air, where it landed to the ground in dull clutter.

"Natsume...!" she managed to gasped. Under the delicate light of the moon, there Natsume stood, looking the same as he did when she last saw him…

Except there was something wrong.

His black tuxedo was gone, leaving only his white undershirt and his black pants. There was a ragged feel about him, the kind that surrounds those who've been kept in confinement for a long time but was now finally freed… and dangerously at liberty to do as it pleased. Mikan felt it even as she stood some distance away from him as she tried to gather the pieces of her disturbed state.

He looks different alright, but that doesn't mean he's not the same, Mikan reasoned with herself as she watched him, noticing somewhere that he was supposed to have lost his boxer shorts when he did the crime. Relief tinted with disappointed had flooded through her when she realized he was fully dressed, then considered it and harshly stored away the latter; that was inappropriate right now.

Mikan surveyed him again. From afar, she could make out his features… shadows under his eyes from a restless night showed with stark quality, making him look old and mature than he usually was. And his eyes… they had a glint in it and…

Mikan stopped. He was grinning at her.

"H-Hey. Natsume…?" in her anxiety she said. It came out short of a whisper as she tried to get a hold of herself and her quivering voice. She tried again, keeping her voice and turbulent mind in tight rein. "Where… were you anyway? D-Don't you know we were looking for you?"

The young man she knew to be Natsume said nothing. Even from afar, his unmistakable grin was apparent, making Mikan reluctantly shiver at its brazen boldness. Still, she had tried to keep the mood.

"N-Natsume, you were gone for a whole night and…" she said, sounding concerned, which was true. It showed enough in her voice that for a moment she stopped sounding scared. "I-I was worried…" she added lamely, then as if showing her feelings on the open made her feel brave, she said, "You shouldn't leave like that without telling anyone, you know... You'll have the whole academy on your back, searching for you---"

In front of her, Natsume stirred a little, his features deviating from the light of the moon so that it looked shaded and concealed on Mikan's view. She couldn't tell his expression, but she knew well enough that he was hanging on to her words.

With that thought in her head, she figured it was time to begin explaining things. It was strangely becoming uncomfortable here, and not seeing Natsume's expression had bothered her in some way...

"About the cabin that was set on fire…" she began cautiously, trying to explain, "I-I didn't want to believe it was you." She said with more conviction than necessary, "It's not true, isn't it? You didn't do it…?" her last phrase died down when she saw him.

He was just standing there with his back to the moonlight, his silhouette told her, as if not at all caring… or even bothering to answer back.

"_Not even an argue, a grunt of disagreement, or even an immediate shot of his alice…" the grim voice in her head was full of truth, "If he's not the one who did it, he would at least utter some form of curse at you... He didn't even touch you with a flicker of his fire… Instead, he grins there like the devil who's finally caught his servant. Is this your Natsume, Mikan?"_ it questioned her, but she was reluctant to know the answer.

Natsume said nothing. As if in answer to her question, his feet, once standing immobile, had sprung to life slowly, gradually building into strides filled with dead certainty as he moved towards her…

Panic immediately swelled into Mikan's consciousness, which she found to be irrational. He was only being funny… Except that it didn't make her laugh.

He was making her nervous, so much that her speech was tumbling over one another in haste.

"N-Natsume… hey why are you acting like that?" the panic and fear mingled inside to make her feel cranky. "..Are you angry at me for what I did? T-Then why are you being so stubborn, I only want to… Are you listening??" she called, rather grumpily.

His increasing strides were the only answer she received. He was coming… and somehow, Mikan's knowing part told her he wasn't joking. Those movements were slow but she had wit enough to see it reeked of fierce determination and… something else. Something she knew even her voice could not deter.

"Say something, Natsume!" she cried out desperately. Then the panic she earlier felt suddenly dissolved into something like foolish bravery and determination, matching Natsume's grim resolve and nasty grin as he strode… except that it was far-flung from her idealistic one. She kept her stand though, telling him things, hoping to make him talk without realizing how futile it was.

"It's not too late, we can make it the same again!" she was saying.

Another long stride from him. The young man kept his malicious grin.

"Whatever happened back in the past is not important…" her voice brimming with promise.

Mikan, filled with hope for his renewal, kept on, while he did the same.

"We can be friends again, Natsume!" she finally said with a lot of conviction at the last step.

Natsume was an arm's length away from her when he stopped in a moment that was eternal and stood steadfast before her shock face with the grin still on the edges of his lips, Mikan hearing his breath coming off in heavy rhythm.

The flabbergasted girl could only stare at his white undershirt. All the courageous words she was filled with earlier slowly emptied before his dominating, almost suffocating presence. The silence closed in and a heavy atmosphere hovered around as the Natsume she knew stood before her like a predator ready to pounce on his prey.

"N-Na…" Mikan managed to say in compensation, but found herself in trance by the malignant aura emanating from him.

A moment of complete silence stretched when Mikan slowly dragged her face to meet his… and saw the undiluted madness in his eyes entirely unlike him, before she felt herself roughly flung backwards to the nearest tree in a flurry of motion that left her dizzy and shaken.

In a series of adept movements that left her breathless and unknowing, she felt herself thrown with her back to the tree and was instantly pinned by his body, meanwhile his hand hooked itself tight on her waist while the other gripped her to immobility.

Mikan felt herself strangling for her breath and composure at the same time as she instinctively tried to wriggle herself free to no avail. The man clutched to her like a life raft, she soon found out. What's more, he seemed to be nuzzling her neck---

"Mmmm… Oranges…" the strange sound rumbled from deep within the man before she realized he was actually smelling her hair like he'd never smelled it before, his face moving back and forth as if searching for something buried in its strands, and the shuffling it did sent funny sensations coursing through her.

"S-Stop that!" Mikan tried not to laugh as she made to pushed him away, little giggles of uncontrollable laughter escaping her, "It _tickles_!"

He didn't listen and kept on, savoring Mikan like a wine expert after many years of waiting. His grip was steel on her suddenly weak body, holding it secured fast to him as he did his work, becoming more…passionate by the moment as his face moved from her neck down... Mikan felt herself doubling up at what her situation brought her, and her mind suddenly conjured up a package of options to say amidst the mixture of emotions raging in her heart:

_Natsume stop or you're going to break the tree!_

_Natsume stop you're tickling me to death!_

_Natsume, just STOP it and behave like a man!_

It was a ludicrous set of options, considering how she was right now... and how _he _was. The man acted like Mikan was deprived from him so long, and she had to admit, he was never so vulgar until now. The thought appalled and excited her at the same time, her sickly embarrassed mind thought.

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Heeheehahaha!" Mikan giggled uncontrollably, thrashing at him wildly with her hands, her raucous laughter overpowering in his near ears. Natsume let one hand around her go in the process and her body took over and tumbled on the ground, still giggling like mad.

"Natsume, I never thought _you could_ be funny for a change!" she coughed up the phrase between chuckles of laughter.

The dark young man lost his composure for a moment, his stark features like the devil confused, staring at her rolling on the earthen floor laughing her ass off as if he had strike the funniest joke.

Mikan, finally out of breath to give her a senseful laugh, rolled over with her back to the ground to look at him, hoping that he shared her mirth.

He didn't share it, but he did see it though, and the thought made him look confused for a while, distorting his features so that for a moment his deadly appearance softened.

But just for a while.

Natsume went back staring at her, his eyes suddenly clouded with a different kind of glint. Anger? Mischief? Love? Mikan found it difficult to tell.

Then, with a grim realization that made her pale, she recognized her position…and his. The thought made her drew back slightly, but his stare caught her steadfast.

She tried to smile, but it came out gingerly, "Natsume…why---"

In a motion that left no time for words, he was on her by the second, swift and agile as he crossed over and dropped his body on top of hers and immobilized her with his impossibly herculean arms. This time, there was no room for Mikan's merriment; Natsume made sure of that as he tightened his grip around her and finished the act once and for all.

He kissed her.

"Mmmrph!" Mikan struggled to speak, but finding it not possible, tried to wrestle herself free from him… in vain.

What's more, she's feeling something in his movements that made her want to submit… feeling something tingly on the roof of her mouth, even more on the way he was pressing himself down on her in a way she never thought he could do. She felt herself losing breath… starting to drift to unreality…

"Mikan!"

The call coming from afar snapped Natsume's face instantly from his activity to the direction of the voice. His eyes were blazing in the nocturnal gloom of the night, and of which spoke of imminent threat and utter disdain.

Like an animal disturbed from mid-feast, Natsume gave out an angry snarl and retracted himself. He prepared for take-off but not before stealing a last passionate kiss to the flustered Mikan, who was still too shock and weak to protest anything. In a rustle of leaves, he was gone before Yuu or Ruka would've guessed what happened. They came running towards her, their faces full of worry and question.

Now it was up to Mikan if she had the nerve to tell them.

--

"Mikan, we were looking all over for you!" Yuu came calling out when they arrived. Apparently, he noticed her sudden change of appearance, "You're all red! You look like you've been in a jungle." He meant it as a joke. He didn't know how true it was though.

Ruka, sensing her trouble, searched her face for signs of disturbance but cannot find it beneath the shock exterior; she seemed at a lost for words. Except for her flustered shock face, she was unreadable.

"I…uh…I…" Mikan tried to say something, but considered. She didn't know what to tell them... More than that, she could barely even get her thoughts into focus after what just happened.

Ruka seemed to know better. "Natsume came here, didn't he?" his tone made no room for denial.

Mikan could only blush deeply in answer as she placed all her interest in looking at her feet, trying not to meet their eyes.

Yuu blushed too, but he was thinking of something the other way. "W-What did he do to you?!" his accusing voice pointed more to himself than to her, "If something happens…"

_If something happens, my conscience will kill me and haunt me till my grave… If it reaches that far. _Yuu thought.

"Mikan, you must be alright!" Yuu shook her, "You have to be all right!!"

The shocked girl could only look at Yuu when Ruka pulled him away.

"Tobita, I think she'll be better if you leave her alone."

"B-But!!" he sighed, "Alright. But Mikan, can you tell us _what really happened_?"

Yuu seemed to mean what he says, but Ruka most of all appeared serious; after all, it was his friend they were talking about… But, for some inexplicable reason, Mikan felt it not suitable to tell them what exactly happened.

She went in for the lie.

"My task was to collect wood for the fire tonight…" she started out carefully, "I went to the forest---" they were looking intently at her, "—when all of a sudden, a pair of bright red eyes flashed and jumped out! It was a really big bear, and it chased me all over the forest. I barely managed to get my breath. When you called, it got scared and ran away!" she concluded, rather joyfully, "And that's how I look like this!"

She finished and looked at them. They showed no reactions.

"A big bear---"

"In the middle of the night…?"

They stared back at her in complete doubt.

It took a moment for Mikan to reorganize her thoughts and form another lie, "But i-it's true!" she insisted, "Believe me!"

"Mikan…" Ruka started to say something to disclaim her when rushing sounds made them all turn towards the direction where it came from.

Yuu strained his ears to hear, but couldn't get himself to believe what he was hearing; it sounded like a speedboat, but sounded a little like the machinery in a grass-cutter…

The sound came nearer and in an instinct, they ducked aside in time to make way for Hotaru's upgraded speeding duck with its new addition of head and tail lights brandishing both ends. It was still zero-gravity and fuel free, but had better battery-saving techniques and added "buzzing" noise effect.

The three took to watching the invention alice wielder's work when she climbed down and addressed them monotonously,

"Invention #67, the upgraded zero-gravity duck scooter. Equipped with levitation and magnetic devices that facilitate gravitational push, the upgrade has also made sure of its leverage when in mid-air, land or water with its installed noise and climate-adaptation options." Hotaru finished and for the first time looked at them.

It was Yuu who talked first.

"Hotaru, we saw Mikan here and she's telling us a story of a bear---"

"---which is true." Hotaru butted in, only to receive gaped replies from all of them. She turned to face her scooter so they couldn't see her face when she said, "I have spotted a bear on my way here."

A long pause came from her speech, or so they thought. When they realized she wasn't going to explain further, Ruka said, quite skeptically, "And was it in any way scared?" he returned a doubting look back at Mikan and waited.

Hotaru faced him, her indigo eyes simply blank and inconceivable of lies, "The bear ran with his tail between his legs." She finished with dead clarity, no judge would've contradicted her.

She'd easily pass up as best actress… Ruka thought, slightly amused at the girl's brazenness to explicitly lie and not appear to lie at all. For a testimony to come from someone intellectual like her… it was not conventional to deny any of it.

Her statement cut them all the need to question Mikan further it seems, so that left her alone with her…business.

But even as they rode the scooter with Hotaru, Mikan wondered just what her bestfriend could be up to…saving her like that.

Hotaru had her funny way of showing she cared, sometimes.

Meanwhile, Mikan knew she had all the time in the world to figure out what to do about this situation she was in…

Natsume was mad, at least what he did to her seemed insane enough for her. It would have been a forgivable act though; sometimes Mikan had to admit somewhere she understands the man's nature to be more eloquent than necessary. But if she would add the little fire incident at the storage cabin… Then, that could only mean he may have far worst issues to settle.

Or hers, for that matter.


End file.
